The present invention relates to an apparatus for producing crackers or the like from a granular material such as rice, corn or the like.
In the hitherto known production of crackers of rice of the like grain, a bonding agent such as sugar, honey or the like has been used, as the result of which natural taste ascribable to the raw material itself has been remarkably modified.